Users may desire to find information, products, instructions, and other types of information online using a search engine. For example, a user may search for operating instructions for an electronic device using an online search engine. In another example, users may search for products to purchase or for product reviews using search engines. Such search engines may return search results that may or may not be relevant to the user's search request. The user may peruse the search results to find information that is desired or relevant to the user. For example, if a user is searching for information on how to adjust a brightness setting for a display device, the user may find an operating manual and then implement the operations needed to adjust the brightness on the display device. Users may perform searches and then separately implement actions. Accordingly, automatic execution of actions responsive to search queries may be desired.